If it Changed
by CaterinaFan159
Summary: Just a one shot on what I think would have happened after Jess and Collin broke up, R & R Please


**If it Changed**

**Jess went out to her Jeep and climbed in. She did not know what to do now. She started her car and drove to her apartment and grabbed a few things and then starting driving. She just kept driving.**

**Back In The Restaurant**

**Jess had just left and Collin could not believe he had broke up with the most special person he has ever known but he had to do it she could not make her wait for him. He would be gone for a year and he could not make her wait. He went home that night, laid in his bed and it felt so empty. Same as his heart.**

**The Next Day at FBI headquarters**

**Nicole just walked in and she felt really good that her and her mom had worked a lot of stuff out. She really wanted to tell Jess about it. She had told her mom about how Jess had been there for her for the past few years. Her mom really wanted to thank her for it. Nicole went into her and Jess's office and Jess wasn't there. Jess was always there. She went over to see if Antonio had seen her but he was not in his office either. Then she went to Pollock's office and Antonio was in there and they were looking at a paper that looked like a letter.**

"**Sir, have you seen Jess? She is usually always here when I get here and she's not." Nicole asked.**

"**Well this morning when I left my hotel there was a letter waiting for me at the front desk." Pollock said.**

"**Who was it from?" Nicole asked wondering.**

"**Mastriani. She's gone and we have no idea where." Pollock said.**

"**Did you try her phone?" Nicole asked.**

"**Yea Nick got nothing and the lowjack on her Jeep, nothing on that either." Antonio said.**

"**Wait. I remember she said that she was going out with Collin last night. Did you try him?" Nicole asked hoping that, that would help.**

"**No but I will check that out." Antonio said then he left.**

"**Sir what did it say?" Nicole asked.**

"**It said that something happened and that she could not handle DC or the FBI. She said she would not be back for about a year or two. Do you have ANY idea where she would go?" Pollock asked.**

"**The only place that I could think of is Indiana but that is a long shot." Nicole said.**

**Antonio came back in.**

"**Ok Collin said that he was offered a job that would put him in DEEP cover for about a year and he did not want Jess to have to wait for him, so basically they broke up." Antonio said.**

"**OMG" Nicole said in shock.**

"**Did he have any idea where she might have gone?" Pollock asked.**

"**He said what I might have thought Indiana." Antonio said.**

"**That's what I thought." Nicole said.**

"**Ok sorry to say this but we can't do a thing about it. I have to get an agent up here to fill her spot so go back to work." Pollock said.**

"**But Sir-" Nicole started to say before Pollock interrupted her.**

"**I know Scott you want me to do something but I can't. Since we have no case you both can go home."**

"**Thank you sir" Nicole said.**

**Nicole and Antonio went back to Jess's desk.**

"**Ok I am going to head home. My mom said she would there today setting stuff up." Nicole said.**

"**Ok Nick and if you need to talk I can be there in no time. Plus I know your mom really likes me for you." Antonio said.**

"**Ha-ha Bye " Nicole said as she left.**

"**Bye" Antonio said.**

**In Indianapolis**

**Jess just pulled up outside of Mastriani's and she took in the smell and memories came back to her. She went in and thankfully Doug was at the counter with his back to her talking to her mom whose back was also to her.**

"**Hey" Jess said.**

"**Sorry were not-" Doug started to say but when he saw Jess he was tongue tied.**

"**OMG Jess is that you?" Toni asked wondering why her daughter was all the back from Washington.**

"**Yea Mom it's me." Jess said.**

**Toni and Doug came from behind the counter and Jess ran into their arms. She had missed them so much and she needed them so much right now. **

"**What are you doing back here? Don't you have work I mean the FBI?" Toni asked. **

"**Yea but I would not be to handle Washington right now." Jess said. **

"**Why?" Doug asked. **

"**Cause that guy I told you about over the phone who works in the DOJ got a job that would put him in DEEP cover a year so he broke up with me and the sad part is I REALLY loved him." Jess said.**

"**I'm so sorry honey." Toni said.**

"**Thanks Mom." Jess said. She knew she made the right choice by coming back.**

"**So what are you going to do now that you are back here?" Doug asked. **

"**Well I am going to call and see if Alan still works at the field office and maybe get a job there." Jess said. **

"**Great sweetheart and so you don't have to worry about it your room is the same as it was when you left. You can stay there." Toni said. **

"**Thanks mom. So I have calls to make and I bet Nicole and Pollock and Antonio are worried sick so I have to call them." Jess said. **

"**Ok well the key is where it always has been and we will be home later." Toni said. **

"**Ok Bye" Jess's said.**

"**Bye" Doug and Toni said. **

**Jess left. **

**Back at Nicole's house she just walked in. **

"**Hey baby what are you doing back so early? You just left." Nicole's mom said.**

"**Well we found out that my partner, Jess, has left and she's no where to be found and Pollock can't do a thing about it." Nicole said. **

"**I'm so sorry baby." Nicole's mom said.**

"**Thanks." Nicole said.**

**Back in Indiana **

**Jess just pulled up to her old house. She was so happy to be home. She went inside and went straight to the phone. She dialed the number for the field office. **

"**Indianapolis Indiana FBI field office how may I help you?" The Receptionist said. **

"**Is Alan Coyle still the SAC there?" Jess said.**

"**Yes he is." The Receptionist said.**

"**May I speak to him?" Jess said.**

"**Yes hold one moment." The Receptionist said.**

**(A few seconds later)**

"**Coyle" Coyle said. **

"**Hi you probably don't remember me but I'm Jess Mastriani, I used to work for you." Jess said. **

"**Jess. Wow never thought I would never hear from you again. How have you been?" Alan asked. **

"**Been better. I could not stand to stay in Washington and I do not plan to go back for about a year and was wondering do you have a spot I could fill?" Jess asked. **

"**I might hold on………… Ok I do and I have a feeling you want Missing persons right?" Coyle asked. **

"**How did you know?" Jess asked.**

"**I know all about you. You worked for me a year. I am the one who even started you in the FBI. Remember and that is what you worked on in Washington." Coyle said. **

"**Oh yea. Question, is Sunny still there?" Jess said.**

"**Yes and she is on my main Missing persons team. I am going to put you on that team. You good with that?" Alan asked. **

"**Perfect." Jess said excited. **

"**When is the earliest you can start?" Alan asked. **

"**As early as you want me." Jess said. **

"**Good, see you tomorrow morning then. Same floor, same everything you will have the same office you had before. Just come straight to my office tomorrow morning. There will be an ID waiting for you at the security desk." Alan said. **

"**Thank you see you tomorrow Bye." Jess said.**

"**Bye" Alan said**

**They hung up. **

**ONE YEAR LATER**

**Pollock Nicole and Antonio still worked on the same team. An agent came and filled Jess's spot. No one had heard from Jess sense the letter she left that night. They had confirmed that Jess had been working in the Indiana field office. Pollock, Nicole, and Antonio finally decided to go see Jess WITH Collin. He told them (once he was out of the mission) that he wants to marry Jess more then anything. They were going to go to Indiana and Jess had NO clue. When the day they were leaving came they were nervous to see Jess and they had NO idea why. They all meet at the office before going to meet the Jet. **

"**What if she is married or engaged?" Collin asked. He was sooo nervous.**

"**Don't worry Collin." Nicole said. **

"**I know Jess like she was my sister and if she REALLY loves you then she would have waited." Antonio said.**

"**Ok the Jet is ready and waiting." Pollock said. **

**They all got on the Jet and 3 hours later landed on the Indianapolis field office's runway. They saw Alan come out to them.**

"**Hi I'm Alan Coyle. Jess's supervisor. One really quick thing Pollock awesome work on her she is an amazing agent." Alan said. **

"**I know." Collin said. **

"**Oh sorry that's Collin Jess's old boyfriend and thanks." Pollock said. **

"**So where is Jess now? " Nicole asked eager to see her. **

"**She is her in her office working on paperwork. I will show you where it is." Alan said.**

**They went into the office an up the elevator to the 6th floor where the office was and he showed them where office was. He stopped right before they would be in viewing sight of her. Collin went and knocked on her door. She said come in and he went in she did not even look up till he was right at her desk.**

"**How may I- OMG" Jess started to say but then she looked up. **

"**Hey" Collin said. **

"**OMG" Jess said as she started to cry. **

**She stood up and ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him and she just held on and broke down crying. The rest came in. Nicole was almost crying herself and to her relief she did not have any type of ring on. Jess released Collin alittle bit and he wiped away her tears.**

"**Jess I have to ask you something." Collin said as he got down on one knee and took the ring from his pocket. **

"**Over the past year every night I would take out the picture that we took last Christmas and I would look at you and cry. I missed you and I counted the days till I would get to see you again and now I have and I do not want to lose you again so Will you marry me?" Collin asked.**

"**Why would I not? I love you." Jess said. **

**Collin stood up and put the ring in her finger and then Jess went over to Nicole and gave her a BIG hug and noticed the ring on her finger. It turned out she was getting married to Antonio. Then she gave Antonio a big hug. She had missed them most of all. Then to Pollock, the father figure in her life. She went over and gave him a hug and she could tell he was happy to have her back cause he held on to her so tight like he did not want to lose her again. He let go and then said went over to Coyle. **

"**I think you know what I am going to do. Right?" Jess said.**

"**Right. Have fun Mastriani and I want a invite to the Wedding." Coyle said.**

"**Count on it." Jess said. **

**With that Jess walked out starting a new chapter in her life. **


End file.
